The isolation and characterization of hydrocarbon degrading bacteria from polluted environments in the Czech Republic and on Staten Island, NY has continued. Several strains that degrade a variety of hydrocarbons have been isolated and screened for the presence of plasmids which may specify biodegradation genes. The information obtained from site characterization will be used to improve bioremediation efforts. ;